Conventional steering wheels employ covering materials that are made of soft vinyl chloride resins with a Shore hardness A (American Society for Testing and Materials (ASTM) D2240 Type A)of not more than 70 degrees. Such steering wheels, however, have low wear resistance, and whereby their embossed surface has a tendency to wear out during prolonged use. In order to avoid this problem, it has been proposed that the covering material made of a soft vinyl chloride resin be coated with a urethane-based paint. For instance, the applicant of the present invention previously proposed a steering wheel having a synthetic resin portion that was made of an injection-molded synthetic resin foam having a defined constant foaming ratio and which was surface-coated with a coating film as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,150. In this steering wheel, the covering material of the resin portion which is made of an injection-molded soft vinyl chloride resin foam is coated with a urethane-based coating film so as to impart improved elasticity and wear resistance for the steering wheel. In addition, this construction lightens harsh conditions for molding the steering wheel.
However, the above-described conventional steering wheel having a urethane-based coating film coated on the surface of a soft vinyl chloride resin has the disadvantage that when it is used for a prolonged period, the embossed surface disappears and its wear resistance becomes insufficient. A further problem for this steering wheel is that its surface comes to have a wet touch as a result of prolonged use.